it's a bura thing
by AdventureBound
Summary: a dark story about trunks and how he is left out when bura is born warning: gets dark and scary in later chapters also contains self harming
1. Default Chapter

It's a bura thing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz/GT  
  
"It's a girl!" cried one of the doctors handing the infant to the mother  
  
"What are you going to call her?" asked chi-chi  
  
Bulma gave a quick glance up to vegeta who had now backed away from her and stood quiet in the corner, she smiled  
  
"I think we will call her bura" she replied, everyone smiled.  
  
"Can I hold her?" asked Mrs Briefs her mother, bulma nodded and the let her mother take the child and pass bura around the group.  
  
Trunks sat outside on one of the chairs glancing around at all the different paintings on the walls, after a lot of screaming and cursing it went silent and he took a peek around the corner. His mother lay on the bed holding a small bundle in her arms before passing it on to his grandma and the others who were all cooing and smiling. Trunks entered the room and walked up to his grandma then to chi-chi, gohan, goten, krillin, and finally to his father. Trunks wanted to know what it was and he curiously looked up at his father,  
  
"What's he smiling about?" 8 year old trunks thought and tugged on his father's leg to get his attention but vegeta ignored him and walked across to bulma handing the bundle back. Trunks needed to know, what is it? Trunks climbed up on the bed next to his mother and bulma smiled, she pulled away some of the blankets from the infants face and showed her to trunks who sat there in awe.  
  
10 years later  
  
"Why don't you shut up?"  
  
"Why don't you?" bura screamed back at her elder brother  
  
"Erugh! Just leave me alone! Cant you see I'm busy!" trunks yelled when bulma and vegeta walked in to the house  
  
"You are always busy trunks! I want to play!"  
  
"NO! Not while I'm working!"  
  
"Shut up! Both of you!" bulma screamed "now what the heck is going on? Trunks why won't you play with your sister?"  
  
"Mom I've got a shed load of coursework that's got to be in tomorrow!"  
  
"He said nasty things to me mommy!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Trunks yelled "I never I swear I never!" knowing his father would kick his ass if he ever did.  
  
"Erugh trunks go to your room now mister! You're grounded!" bulma yelled back, bura smiled inwardly  
  
"But mom!"  
  
"No buts! Get going! And maybe next time you'll think before you act!"  
  
Trunks grabbed his books and headed to his room, "that was it? Bura never even got told off or anything?" trunks thought to him self walking into his bedroom and closing the door, slamming it didn't seem like a good idea right now. Bura followed her parents into the kitchen and hoped up on one of the chairs watching the tv  
  
"them kids they're always fighting!" bulma moaned putting the groceries away  
  
"well what do you want me to do about it woman!" vegeta groaned leaning against a counter arms crossed  
  
"I don't know I wasn't asking! I just wish they could just get along" bulma said the last part quietly and froze in her position, vegeta noticed that she was staring into thin air and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and they smiled at each other before vegeta headed off up the stairs to get changed for training time. 


	2. the need for love

Chapter 2:  
  
Trunks played with his pocket knife before slipping it into his pocket as he heard his father walk up the stairs, trunks was terrified his father was gonna tell him to get changed, that they were going to train but he didn't he bypassed trunks room and 10 minuets later bypassed it again and walked down the stairs.  
  
"It's not fair!" he said aloud "why am I always getting the blame for everything around here, gees anyone would think bura was an angel for gods sake!" trunks sat down on his bed, bored stiff "erugh!" he moaned leaning back on to his bed.  
  
"Knock, knock" trunks looked up to the door "Yeah?" he moaned sounding depressed but before he could ask who it was bura opened the door and dragged a big box full of Barbie dolls in behind her  
  
"You gonna play now?" she asked  
  
"Bura! You've got me in enough trouble today don't you think? So why don't you just scram!" trunks asked blocking her entrance  
  
"No! I don't want to! I want to play!"  
  
"I said get lost NOW!" trunks screamed pushing her back so she fell into the box, bura cried  
  
"MOMMY!! Whaaaa!" she screamed as hard as she could, even vegeta heard it and came out the gravity machine and into the house following bulma upstairs  
  
"What the hell is going on now?" bulma asked picking up bura from the box, she gave her to vegeta  
  
"Mom she was annoying me again!"  
  
"So you pushed her into the box?" she screamed at him  
  
"Mom cant you just tell her to leave me alone!" trunks pleaded, bulma was fuming she'd had enough tonight  
  
"You are in so much trouble mister! You get downstairs NOW! Vegeta put bura to bed and meet me downstairs!" vegeta complied he didn't like messing with the woman when she was this angry and he has never seen her this angry before.  
  
2 hours of intense grilling from bulma and vegeta later and trunks was just about ready to explode himself, he was getting the blame for everything bura had done wrong since she was born finally he had enough and decided it was time he stood up for himself  
  
"I'm sick of this!" he stood up and shouted at them both who were a little taken aback,  
  
"I'm sick of getting the blame for something that I haven't done! I'm 18 not 5 years old anymore I have a life! Bura is spoilt you always spoil her! Especially you father! You don't even recognise that I'm still your son anymore!" he screamed, he'd lost it  
  
"what? You're the spoiled brat trunks! All she wants to do is play with you for a while!"  
  
"well maybe if I got some of the attention from father or you around here I might just be in the mood to play with her now and then!"  
  
"what are you blabbing about brat!" vegeta groaned  
  
"you never train with me anymore father! Your always to busy when I ask and more than half the time it's cos your doing something with bura I know you never wanted me father and I know I was a mistake in your eyes!"  
  
"Some times I think your right!" vegeta screamed at him  
  
"I knew it!" trunks replied coldly  
  
"How dare you!" she said smacking him across the face, trunks felt the tears well up in his eyes, but didn't dare to cry not in front of his father, he turned his face back to his parents  
  
"I hate you!" he whispered looking at both of them  
  
"What did you say boy?" vegeta cut in  
  
"I SAID I HATE YOU AND I'M LEAVING! I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" he screamed running out of the house and taking to the air, once safely away the tears rolled down his face like a waterfall he felt unloved, unwanted and so alone. 


	3. where are we now?

Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer I do not own dbz/GT  
  
Trunks flew as fast as he could, if he knew his father, he would chase after him and probably beat him up for saying such things then drag him home. Trunks face was freezing from all the tears he had been crying and the fast blow of wind on his face; he saw some woods below and decided to stop near to a lake.  
  
Bulma collapsed to the floor her face in her hands, crying her heart out, vegeta felt sorry for her and sat next to her on the floor, he took her hands away from her face and she clung to him. A few minuets later she slowed down with her crying and looked up to vegeta  
  
"Wh ... what are . are we going to do?" she sounded muffled, vegeta stood up and picked her up placing her on the sofa lying down  
  
"I'm going after him! He shouldn't upset you like this he needs to be taught a lesson!" vegeta spoke distantly as if he were talking over her  
  
"please don't hurt him vegeta, he may be in a fragile state right now emotionally" but vegeta ignored her plea and left the house taking to the air after his son.  
  
Trunks looked down in to the lake; the moon shone off it and it glistened beautifully. The tears came and they ran down his cheeks into the lake, he leaned back against a tree and took out the hard object in his pocket, staring at it he opened up the pocket knife. He rolled up one of the sleeves on his shirt and held the knife to his wrist, he cried hard now and the blood came, he dug it deep into his wrist thinking of all the pain he was feeling in his heart  
  
"I HATE YOU!" he screamed letting the knife slice once again through another part of his wrist, tears stung his face now and he let the knife go, it fell to his side and the blood poured from his wrist.  
  
"Trunks!" vegeta spoke harshly seeing his son leaning against the tree on the floor, but no response came "I'm talking to you brat!" vegeta said walking over to his son and looking down at him. Trunks had his wrist in his lap and was holding the other hand over the cuts but the blood poured through his fingers, even in the dark it was un mislabel by sayjin eyes.  
  
Vegeta leaned down to trunks and moved his hand away from his wrist, trunks screamed out in pain as vegeta grabbed his arm and lifted it up for a closer view  
  
"what the hell have you done brat?" vegeta asked but trunks stared out on to the lake. Vegeta turned trunks face to meet his own and he noticed the tear stained face, was this his son? Was this what he had become? But worst of all he thought to himself, was he doing exactly what his father had done to him? Pushing his son away, ignoring him and making him feel worthless. Vegeta put a hand to his son's face and trunks backed away  
  
"trunks I'm not going to hurt you!" he spoke gently, trunks eyes flickered, he was loosing a lot of blood  
  
"father" he whispered and vegeta came to him,  
  
"what is it my son?"  
  
"tell mom I love her and that I'm sorry I shouted at her"  
  
"trunks" vegeta whispered "you not going to die I'm going to get a zenzu bean hold on." Vegeta disappeared and re appeared a few minuets later, he popped a bean into trunks mouth and he ate it. Trunks sat up and vegeta embraced him in a hug, kissing the top of his head gently  
  
"I'm sorry dad" he whispered pulling away from vegeta, vegeta looked at him  
  
"I'm sorry too son, I didn't realise I was becoming my father, I spent so long trying not to be like him I didn't realise I already had become him, I promise I'll try to be a better father for you trunks but just promise me you wont try this again" he said picking up the pocket knife and throwing it into the lake  
  
"you would've broken your mother's heart if I hadn't got here in time"  
  
"well what about you?" trunks asked curious as to why she would be upset and not him  
  
"well you wouldn't be my son if you took the cowards way out, would you?"  
  
"guess not" trunks replied solemn  
  
"do you love me father? You don't really think I'm a mistake do you?"  
  
"trunks, you're my son of course I do!"  
  
"do what? Think I'm a mistake? Or love me?"  
  
"you figure it out!" vegeta said getting up and hovering in the air "if you can beat me home I might tell you!" challenged vegeta  
  
"huh! Alright then" trunks said hovering into the air  
  
"ready..steady..HEY!" Vegeta shouted as trunks took off into the air  
  
"see ya at home father!" he shouted back, vegeta smirked "that kid's becoming more like me everyday!" he chuckled and flew off after trunks. 


End file.
